


Living With Rafael Barba

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Compromise, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Love, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Living with Rafael includes...





	Living With Rafael Barba

Living With Barba Includes:

\- Compromising over closet space.

\- Joining him in the shower when he’s not expecting it during his morning routine.

\- Finding loose ties all over the apartment from where Raf removes them at random intervals.

\- Discovering that that habit is actually kinda convenient when things get a bit kinky.

\- Eating take out most nights because the two of you are too exhausted to cook.

\- Evenings spent curled up in bed together reading books.

\- Mornings spent wearing one of Rafael’s dress shirts and little else as you drink coffee and read the paper, which Rafael loves more than he admits.

\- Whispered I love you’s and soft looks before he disappears out the door to work.


End file.
